


they don’t see what i see,

by coldwilbur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Underage - Freeform, comforting sex, insecure tommy, kinda slow burn, wilbur is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwilbur/pseuds/coldwilbur
Summary: tommy is insecure and wilbur notices so he invites him over.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	they don’t see what i see,

“alright chat! that’s it for tonight’s stream!” tommy said ending his stream. 

“wilbur?” he said. “yeah toms?” wilbur replied. “am i annoying you? i shouldn’t have bothered you and made u join my stream.”

tommy was genuinely tired. exhausted. he hated himself for how loud he was too. but here he was relying on someone so much older than him, wilbur soot keeping him basically alive. tommy hated how he got butterflies from wilbur, and how wilbur would compliment him and reassure him oh so often on how he was enough.

“tommy you aren’t annoying me, your not annoying. how could i say no to my best friend when he wants to stream with me?” 

best friend.. that’s what they were. friends. tommy needed to realize that but it was hard. 

he felt his heart tear a little bit. it was illegal he knew that. he’d get wilbur in jail for these feelings it was wrong. he felt like he was gonna cry.

“hey tommy, why don’t you visit me soon? it’s been awhile and maybe we can record something together and just hang out?” the tall male said. 

“huh?” tommy answered he was caught up in his thoughts. “i mean i yeah i would like to meet up again” he said 

“great”

not too long after that wilbur talked to tommy’s parents and they agreed it was okay for him to visit the older male. they trust wilbur.

wilbur arrived to tommy’s house a few days later. 

“hey big man” wilbur said hugging tommy. tommy was happy to see wilbur. he loved wilbur.. it was more than a brotherly friendship. he sighed pulling away. “ready to go?” the taller one said. “yeah”

they got in wilburs car and pulled out of the driveway. “so toms how’ve you been?” wilbur asked 

“i’ve been fine wilbur how’ve you been?”

“i’ve been alright, you want some music on?” he asked 

“sure” the blonde relied 

tommy fell asleep in the car, it was a long ride. 

“tommy? wake up” wilbur said putting his hand on the smallers shoulder waking him up. 

“hi wilby” he said waking up.

wilbur liked when tommy called him wilby it was cute

“we’re here”

they arrived in wilburs house, it was a nice place. “i’ll take care of your stuff and you can make yourself comfy”

“thanks wilbur”

“of course”

tommy scrolled through twitter and his heart dropped when he saw a tweet about him and it was very negative. 

tommy was used to getting hate but this tweet hurt him 

he read it again. 

“tommyinnit is so annoying, i don’t understand how he has over 7 million subscribers, he’s so skinny and ugly asf lmao.”

“oh”

“what’s up?” wilbur said looking over to him 

“just, a tweet” he replied 

“are you okay?” wilbur said 

“mhm” the blonde replied 

“what did the tweet say?” wilbur asked. “oh nothing special it was just a hate tweet.” tommy said. 

“show me”

“uh.. okay”

wilbur read the tweet. “toms, none of that is true, your not annoying and you look beautiful to me.” wilbur said pulling him into a hug. it was comforting. tommy wanted to sob

tommy loved him so bad but it was wrong. so he stayed quiet hugging back. 

“tommy.” wilbur said 

“huh?”

“what’s been up with you i know there is something different, you can talk to me” the older one said in a comforting voice.

“nothing”

“tommy,”

“i cant tell you”

“tommy you can tell me anything i’ll always listen i don’t care what it is, i’m here”

“wilbur i really can’t it’s.. its bad,”

“it’s alright, you don’t have to tell me okay? but i’m always gonna be here.”

tommy sighed. that comforted him but what if wilbur rejects him and lectures him. 

“wilbur.. you’re gonna look at me differently..”

“i won’t” wilbur said reassuring him

“wilbur, i like you.. a lot.. more than i should i’m sorry it’s wrong i can ask my mom to pick me up i’m sor-“

wilbur pulled tommy into a kiss. it wasn’t sexual it was comforting and warm and passionate. tommy was shocked he’s never kissed anyone but here he was kissing wilbur 

they pulled away slowly after. “that’s okay tommy.. i shouldn’t allow this but i love you..”

tommy hugged him. “i love you wilby..” 

“i love you.. your perfect. so perfect for me.” 

the teens face flushed red.

“wilbur, kiss me again?”

and wilbur couldn’t say no to that. he went in and kissed the unexperienced teen. he bit the smallers lip asking for permission and tommy granted that.

the taller one guided the younger one and he followed wilburs lead as they made on on his couch. 

tommy pulled away gasping for air. “oh my god wilbur jesus fuck..”

“i guess i know how to make tommyinnit shut up”

“oh whatever big man” he scoffed 

wilbur got up and pulled tommy with him into his bedroom. he had a queen size bed, big windows leading out into the night city. it was a pretty view

the older male pinned the younger one down on his bed and kissed his neck leaving a trail of kisses down his collar bone.

“wilby..”

“do you want me to continue?”

“please”

wilbur sucked on the boys neck leaving red marks soon to be purple. he was worried about the younger ones parents finding out but that didn’t matter now. all that mattered was tommy 

“hahh wilbur...” tommy gasped. 

wilbur took tommy’s shirt off in a swift motion. he admired the smaller ones figure. he was pretty. fluffy blonde hair, a slim figure, pretty blue eyes. tommy was definitely pretty.

wilbur took his own shirt off and pulled tommy into a quick kiss

“toms your so perfect.. so very pretty just for me.”

that made all of tommy’s blood run south. the younger was basically whining.

“wilbur.. i need this.. now please.”

“alright.”

wilbur unbuttoned the younger ones pants and pulled them down to his thighs. 

“can i?” wilbur asking for consent. he wanted tommy’s first time to be good, he wanted to spoil him and make him feel loved and wanted.

“yes please oh my god please”

wilbur grinned pulling tommy’s boxers off causing tommy to hiss at the cold air hitting his cock.

wilbur unbuckled his pants and swiftly took them off with his boxers throwing them to the side

“wilby... my god...”

tommy wanted wilbur so bad he’s wanted this for so long, his long slender fingers could make him hard just thinking about it. wilbur could instantly make him hard.

“suck” wilbur said strictly moving his fingers to tommy’s mouth. he did as told and sucked on his fingers till they were covered in spit.

“good boy”

“this part is gonna feel weird at first okay?” wilbur said warning him 

“i don’t care wilby please just do it”

wilburs fingers traveled down to his ass and he slowly put a finger in making tommy whine. “shhh baby it’s okay.”

the fucking pet names. 

“ngh wilbur..” 

“it’s okay love. i’m going to take good care of you. you’ll feel so good okay?”

tommy loved how wilbur was so kind.. he really did

wilbur kissed him trying to distract the 2 fingers in him. “wilbur..” tommy moaned out. tears pricked his eyes, it felt so good.

“wilbur i need you.. please”

“what do you need love?” wilbur said knowing exactly what it was he wanted.

“i need you.. inside of me please i.. i want to feel you please...” tommy begged.

“alright” he lubed his dick so it wouldn’t hurt tommy.

wilbur lined his cock up to the teens pretty hole. he pushed in slightly. “aah.. wilby..” he gasped 

wilbur bottomed out fully inside the boy giving him a minute to adjust to his size. this was his first time after all

“m-move please..” tommy cried out 

he slowly moved and thrusted into the boy slowly. 

“f-faster..” the teen moaned out. 

wilbur picked up the paste causing tommy to whine. he hit tommy’s spot. tommy swear he just saw fucking stars. 

“w-wilbur hahhh...” the teen felt pure bliss and fuck was it amazing.

wilbur held him close saying soft nothings and praises into his ear causing him to cry out.

“w-wilbur! i’m c-close”

wilbur put his hand around the teens cock slowly moving his hand up and down the blonde gasped. it felt like heaven.

“wilby i’m gonna... haahhhh”

“cum for me baby.. i know you want too” 

and with those final words tommy came into wilburs hand. 

wilbur was close to his climax.

“tommy ngh..” wilbur breathed heavily cumming in the teen.

they were both breaving heavily. 

wilbur pulled out. cum dripping out of the younger and god was it a sight to see. he looked so good.

wilbur grabbed a tissue and cleaned him up. 

they both passed out after that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this is my first story on ao3 uh you probably looked for this so if you leave hate it’s not gonna bother me i didn’t add character tags.
> 
> <3


End file.
